killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinal/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|''Killer Instinct (1994)]] Moveset Moves *Skeleport: Down, Down, Any Kick Or Punch *Power Devour: Back And Hold Quick Punch *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch (After Charging Shield With Projectile) *Soul Sword: Back, Forward And Medium Punch *Bone Shaker: Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Super Searing Skull: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch (After Absorbing Projectile) *Sliding Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Forward, Punch *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Down, Any Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Forward, Any Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Forward Plus Quick Punch *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back Plus Medium Kick *Humiliation: Half Circle Forward Plus Fierce Kick [[Killer Instinct 2|''Killer Instinct 2/Gold]] Moveset Command Attacks *SkeleSkewer: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Flame Blade: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Skull Scrape: Down, Fierce Kick Opener *Skull Spear: Down, Fierce Kick (In Air) *Soul Drain: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Skull Dash: Tap Forward, Forward *Skeleport: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick 1 Skull *Power Devour: Back, Hold Quick Punch *1 Skull Summon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch 1 Super Bar Block *All Skull Summon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick 1 Skull *Air Double: Down, Any Kick (In Air) *Throw: Forward, Fierce Kick *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch Plus Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Ultimate Combo: Down, Down, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch Super Moves *Super Skull Scrape: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Flame Blade: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Grim Reaper: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Stunning Skull: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick 1 Skull *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Any Kick, Medium Kick 1 Skull *End Special 4: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick, Quick Kick 1 Skull *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Half Circle Forward, Half Circle Forward Plus Quick Punch [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Unique Trait - Skull Stocks:' Spinal can accumulate up to five skull stocks through various means, which can then be used to power up his special moves and cast various curses on the opponent. Combo Trait - Spectral Manuals: After any auto-double, if Spinal waits for the attack to fully complete and presses the same button again, skeletal hands will rise from the ground to execute a third attack as a manual. Grants Spinal a skull stock with every hit. Instinct Mode - Agent of Chaos: Three skull stocks are summoned upon activation. Gathering skulls from attacks grants twice as many skulls as before. When Spectral Skull is used, the projectiles do not disappear on block and continue to bounce around the stage until they land a hit or Spinal takes damage. Spinal can also Power Devour his own projectiles in order to recycle skull stocks. Moveset Command Attacks * Shield Crush - (Back+HP) - Spinal swings his shield downwards. Hits overhead. * Dive Kick - (MK, midair) - Spinal cancels momentum into a dive kick downwards. * Power Devour - (Back+LP) - Spinal brings up his shield in a defensive stance. Absorbs all hits from special moves or Shadow Moves and converts them into one skull stock per hit. * Bone Runner - (Forward-Forward, hold) - Spinal has a sustained run instead of a forward dash. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Spinal summons a skeletal arm to grab the opponent and blast them away. Grants one skull stock. Special Moves * Searing Skull - (QCF+P) - Spinal shoots a ghostly skull from his shield. With no skull stocks, a short-ranged green skull appears. With a skull stock, Spinal fires a purple skull projectile instead. Light travels along the ground and hits low, Medium travels straight forward, and Heavy is launched directly upwards offscreen and comes directly downwards above the opponent. On hit, the opponent’s Shadow Meter is cursed, preventing them from gaining any meter for the duration of the curse (approx. 30s). * Boneshaker - (QCF+K) - Spinal flies forwards with a wild shield bash. Button strength determines distance traveled. With a skull stock, the Heavy version becomes invulnerable to projectiles. * Soul Sword - (QCB+P) - Spinal swings his cutlass upwards in a wide arc. Heavy acts as a launcher. With a skull stock, the Heavy version hits twice and launches the opponent on hit. * Skeleport - (QCB+K) - Spinal sinks into the ground and rises elsewhere. Invulnerable until he reappears. Light travels a short distance forward, Medium travels directly in front of the opponent, Heavy travels directly behind the opponent. With a skull stock, the Heavy version can be canceled into another special or Shadow Move. Shadow Moves * Shadow Searing Skull - (QCF+2P) - Spinal shoots a large yellow skull from his shield that hits five times. Does not cost a skull stock, and on hit the opponent’s Instinct Meter is cursed, preventing them from gaining any meter for the duration of the curse (approx. 30s). * Shadow Boneshaker - (QCF+2K) - Spinal flies forwards with a wild shield bash, hitting five times. Invulnerable to throws. * Shadow Soul Sword - (QCB+2P) - Spinal wheels his cutlass around wildly five times. * Shadow Skeleport - (QCB+2K) - Spinal sinks into the ground and rises behind the opponent, hitting five times as he rises. Can be used while midair. Acts as a launcher. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Spinal performs a 25-hit combo. Ultra Ender is rising punch from a ghostly skeleton arm. External Links *Spinal's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage